Robert and Tanya's Wedding
(One morning) (the sun shines brightly) It's A Birthday Day!It's A Birthday Day! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GgOu0P5GURI (the song plays) (Phone rings) (loudly) (Gerald gets it) (and answers it) Heather: Hey, Gerald. Gerald: Hey, Heather. Heather: Is the wedding today? Gerald: Yeah, you bet it will be the best now. Heather: Let's spread the word 'Hurray'! Gerald: Got it. Comquateater: Hey, Steve. Julimoda: Hey, Amanda. We'll surprise Robert today. Amanda: I'll be there. Just tell me where. All: Then we'll all celebrate. (song plays on) All: It's a wedding day, Yeah! Eds: Time we'll all have some fun. All: It's a wedding day, Oh yeah! PPGs: Fun for everyone. All: It's a wedding day, Whoo! Kittens: Time for a big surprise. All: It's a wedding day, Yes! Junkyard Gang: He'll not believe his eyes. Yin: Hey, Mario. Yang: And Luigi. The famous wedding's today. Luigi: What?! Peach: We have gifts for Robert, who will really like them! Luigi: You really mean it? What can I say? Daisy: Hey, you kittens. Kittens: Hey, Daisy. Daisy: How about you come on here this instant? Toulouse: You can count on me. Berlioz: With a one, two, three! Marie: And Tanya's will be beautiful. Fat Albert: You'd better believe it. All: It's a wedding day, Oh yeah! Tails: I hope I didn't forget. All: It's a wedding day, Oh right! Knuckles: You should always remember. All: It's a wedding day, Yeah! Sonic: I'm sure we'll have the things. All: It's a wedding day, All right! Courage: This had better be good. (Song ends) (and stops) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1gYpFTQrELtK7C58pZZlZ_e7oP3tvG0Mp Narrator: Meanwhile... (Papa signatures the contract) (at first) Papa: Your turn now. Professor Cheddarcake: Alright. (Professor Cheddarcake signs it) Professor Cheddarcake: Marriage Contract. Papa Mousekewitz will be pleased on 29th day of June 2019, He will give the hand of his daughter, Tanya Mousekewitz to Robert Cheddarcake, Son of Professor Cheddarcake, Scientist of Fetadale. Quite an order. Right. (signs it in) Professor Cheddarcake: Prof. Edwardson Cheddarcake. (his name is signed) Professor: There. (finishes) (Contract was finished) (Then they shook hands) (together) Professor Cheddarcake: Well, We did it Mr. Mousey. We did it. Papa Mousekewitz: And good work on it. Professor Cheddarcake: Yeah. Just a couple of young valentine cupids I see. (They both laugh) (and chuckle with delight) (Fanfare) (trumpet plays) Darwin: Fathers of the couples, The wedding things are here. Gumball: All together at last. (They entered) Anais: We're here. Both: Hmm... (they seem delighted) (Flowers were) Professor Cheddarcake: (whistles) Very good sent. Very good. Kevin: Pretty good flowers we've chosen. (Professor sniffs) Joe: Do they smell nice? Professor Cheddarcake: Beautiful. Beautiful. Steve: That's really good. (Next comes the ring) Professor Cheddarcake: Oh! May I? Pat: Help yourself. (He looks at it) (and is so delighted) Professor Cheddarcake: Magnificent. Just what Robert chosen. Stan: Pleased that you like it. (Next wedding thing came) (and arrived) (Robert Cheddarcake and Tanya Mousekewitz Wedding Cake) Professor Cheddercake: My goodness. A masterpiece. Uh...? Zack: Isn't a lovely cake? (TASTE) Professor Cheddarcake: Vanilla. Wow! Kenai: Told you you'd like it. Narrator: Meanwhile... https://drive.google.com/open?id=1M2j44w4ObL-ExK83XpzqP_hLXCsa826- (meanwhile) Boomer: Now we can be day and fancy free. Brick: Come around, Come around, Keep it up around. Boomer: We will be as happy as can be. Butch: You and me, You and me, You and me. Brick: After this, We'll do as we please. Boomer: With the vintage drinks and a pot of food. RRBs: And we'll live the life of ruff with you and me. (they sing) Poodles: Hello, Ruff boys. All: Poodles. Boomer: Hurray! Great news, It's a wedding day. Brick: Can we be the assistants of the heroes? Butch: Like this. (they entertain Poodles) Boomer: Here comes the bride, La-la-la-la. Brick: That's right. Butch: Looky, I'm a bride. Brick: So cool, yes? (Poodles growls) (at the RRBs) (They went into a private room) (to talk) (PUNCH, BOP, SNAP, CRACKLE, POP) (birds tweet) Boomer: Poodles, You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses on. Would you? Poodles: Oh, in that case... (WHACK) (CLANG) Boomer: Drat. Brick: Rats. Narrator: Later... (later) (With Tanya) (however) (Since she got on a white dress) (to wear) Tanya: It's perfect. Even this gold necklace and this veil. (seems happy) (Song begins) (and plays) Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz and I'm marrying Robert Cheddarcake. I want everything, It's really not that hard. I'm the bride for and he'll love me this way, Cause everyone got to do what we say. I'm Tanya Mousekewitz and I'm marrying Robert Cheddarcake. It'll say "Will you take her as your pretty wife?" and he'll say "Yes, I do", And says "Will you take him as your heroic husband?" and I'll say "Yes, I do", Then it'll be "I pronounce you as husband and wife". That's why I sing this song, Cause brides are never wrong. Yes, That's why I sing this song, Cause brides are never wrong. Da-da-da-da. (hums more) (Song ends) (and stops) Narrator: Later... Robert: Hmm... (thinks for a moment) Narrator: Flashback. (Flashback) Robert: Tanya. Tanya: Yes? Robert: There's something you'll know about us. Tanya: Then tell me. Robert: I'm Stephen's best friend, who loves to do spoof travel with him. Tanya: I know that. Robert: If you like to spoof travel with me and the others, will you marry me while continuing to do so? Tanya: Robert, I... I... I will. Robert: Why, thanks, Tanya. You're the best. And that's why we're in the present, darling. Narrator: End of Flashback. (Flashback ends) Robert: Well, Better get on my groom. (gets dressed) Robert: There. I'm ready. (walks onward) Narrator: Meanwhile Manfred: Wait a minute. Is Robert and Tanya, The special love couples that are gonna be married today that we are supposed to? Springbaky: To watch, I suppose. Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy: OMG! Chimpy: Run for it! (they run) (GRAB) (POOF) Lionel: So you never tell me, Huh? The 17th one. Weren't those your exact words? Fuzzy: Yes. Of course that's true. Manfred: This might be a different wedding. Springbaky: I suppose. Chimpy: Yeah. I mean a wedding is... (Chokes) A very popular nowadays. Fuzzy: What did you say? Lionel: I'm about to re-arrange the idea... and the one gang... who can louse it up... is coming in... TO HELP US OUT! Fuzzy: Yeah, but who? Manfred: Take it easy. Springbaky: Calm down. (Later, At Fetadale, A broadcast was on) (and playing) Inspector Gadget: Hello everyone and welcome to our today's broadcast in Fetadale. Penny Brown: And here, we will bring you some great breaking news. Gadget Boy: It's the wedding day of two mice couples. Heather: The couples are Robert and Tanya. Inspector Gadget: Si. Right here in this park. Penny Brown: Fetadale. Gadget Boy: Remember, This broadcast has brought you by Swiss Chess. Heather: Enjoy the show. Robert: Ever since that movie Back to the Future Part III, This is what I wanted for all my life. Andrew: And that's why she's come to join you for more spoof traveling since The Train and the Boat. Harry: The past. All in the past. Amy: And now in the present. Earl: Would this bride be beautiful as it seemed? Stinky: I hope she is. Rocky: What would a bride want a goom? Andrina: I don't know. Ask me. Rocky: Because he's grooming. (Laughing) Andrina: And she's getting wedded too. (Laughing) Slappy: No jokes during this. Skippy: This'll be the best one we'll see. Stephen Squirrelsky: I hope it's time. Sandy: And ready to come. Dr. Dawson: Relax. There's plenty of time. Basil: Don't worry for it. (Fanfare plays) (louder) Rusty: Oh, This is it. Buttons: She's coming. Professor Cheddarcake: Well, Sonny, This is your happy day. Robert: Indeed it is, Daddy. And always will be. Inspector Gadget: Oh look, It's a relative moment. (A tiger roars and he pushes it away) Get that tiger outta here. Penny Brown: Sorry for that matter. Heather (GB): No worries. Gadget Boy: It's okay. (We look back) (and gasp) (Tanya appears) (at last) (Robert gasps and heart bounds) (and beats) (The Smoking Crew saw it on TV) Cale Sniffer: Oh boy! Yet another wedding up to 17 weddings. Quint: Maybe we should not mention the number of weddings. Okay? Tim: Yeah. That's right. Be careful. Bullseye: Or a real bummer. Kentucky: Possibly real fun. Tanya: Here I am. Robert: You are beautiful then ever seemed. Tanya: Yeah. I know, right? You saw me in my Bianca's transformation in The Sword in the Stone. Robert: Well, This is it. Shall we? Tanya: With pleasure. Professor Cheddarcake: This is far too magical. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not. Mama: Neither can I. (They walked forward) (together) (Jackal saw this on TV) Jackal: Man! A lot of weddings coming. Sure makes perfect sense. Yet, who cares if I'm used to them? (Dr. Dawson clears throat) Dr. Dawson: So we are gathered to pronounce the wedding of Robert and Tanya. Basil: Yes. Yes. Dr. Dawson: Now, Robert, you'd like Tanya as your wife, yes? Robert: I certainly do. Dr. Dawson: And Tanya, you'd wish for Robert as your husband, yeah? Tanya: Yes. I will. Forever. Dr. Dawson: Then I pronounce you... Husband and wife. (They smiled and kiss) (each other) (Bells ring) (louder) (We cheered) (and clapped) (They place their wedding rings on each other) (and shook hands) (And hug) (and kiss) (SNAPSHOT) (their photo is taken) (Trevor Sr. saw this and facepalm) Trevor Sr: Shoot! Yet another we could get used to. As long as we don't mind it, right? Trevor Jr.: Ja. Trevor Sr: Ah well. Anyone can get used to weddings. Trevor Jr.: Even when it's the heroes. (BOP) Ow! Gees! What was that for? Trevor Sr: You know what the law is. The heroes always get married since they're love interests. And on their spoof travels. Trevor Jr.: Sorry. Trevor Sr: Apology accepted. (Song begins) (and starts) Owen: Deep in the night The winds blow cold And in a heartbeat The fear takes hold Aaron: Deep in the storm, There's a place that's soft and still Where the road waits to be taken If you only will Pecky: The voices inside you Can lead your soul astray Believe in what you dream Don't turn away Don't you turn away Chris: Reach for the light You might touch the sky Stand on the mountaintop and see yourself flying Reach for the light to capture a star Come out of the darkness and find out who you are Vilburt: Somewhere in time The truth shines through And the spirit knows What it has to do Owen: Somewhere in you there’s a power with no name It can rise to meet the moment and burn like a flame Pecky: And you can be stronger Than anything you know Hold on to what you see Don't let it go Don't you let it go Vilburt: Now, there’s no turning back when your destiny is calling Listen to the thunder roll and let your heart break free Chris: Reach for the light Aaron: That's right! (Song ends, We clapped and cheered) (with joy) Narrator: The Next Day (Mouseysqueaky reads the headlines) Mouseysqueaky: Oh rats! Yet another wedding to see! No wonder I don't get kids! (Feisty Badger reads the headlines) Feisty Badger: Sheesh! More weddings? Oh well. Anyone can get used to them. (Red Deer looks at the headlines) Red Deer: Oh nuts! The seventeenth wedding! (King Chicken looks at the headlines) King Chicken: Oh dear. Tanya and Robert are married. (Sylvester looks at the headlines) Sylvester: Good work, lads. I'm very proud of you. (Fievel reads the headlines) Fievel: My my. I'm so proud of Tanya to get married to Robert. Robert: Told you, Honey. It was perfect. Tanya: And very perfect too. Robert: Robinson Cheddarcake and Tanya Cheddarcake. Get it? Tanya: Yeah. That's a good name. Since I'm still Mousekewitz, which doesn't mind my name pairing up with Cheddarcake. Robert: A lot of women can use their husband's last name. It doesn't matter to everyone. Tanya: Who do not mind, that is. (They giggled) (and chuckled) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Robert and Tanya Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Weddings